dorafandomcom-20200223-history
We Did It!
We Did It! is the celebration song that Dora and Boots sing and dance to every time they complete an adventure. During this song, they sing out what they have done in the adventure while dancing. Sometimes, a majority of characters who appeared on the episode dance along as well. Two versions of the song exist: the standard version and the extended version. The standard version is used at the end of all standard half-hour episodes and the double-length episode "Dora's Fairytale Adventure". The extended version is sung at the end of all other one hour, double-length episodes. A newer, more upbeat version of the song is introduced in the episode "Dora's Big Birthday Adventure". Lyrics Standard version (Seasons 1–5) We did it! (3×) Yay! Lo hicimos! We did it! (First adventure action) We did it! (3×) Hooray! (Second adventure action) We did it! (4×) (Third adventure action) (Fourth adventure action) Yay! Whoo! Hooray! We did it! Whoo! Extended version (Seasons 1–5) We did it! (3×) Yay! Lo hicimos! We did it! (First adventure action) We did it! (3×) Hooray! (Second adventure action) We did it! (4×) (Third adventure action) (Fourth adventure action) (Pitch increases and instruments change to horns, popping music and snares) We did it! (3×) Yay! Lo hicimos! We did it! (Fifth adventure action) We did it! (3×) Hooray! (Sixth adventure action) We did it! (4×) (Seventh adventure action) (Eighth adventure action) Yay! Whoo! Hooray! We did it! Whoo! New standard version (Seasons 6–8) We did it! (3×) Yeah! Lo hicimos! We did it! (First adventure action) We did it! (3×) Hooray! (Second adventure action) We did it! (3×) (Third adventure action) (Fourth adventure action) Yeah! We did it! (3×) Yeah! Lo hicimos! We did it We did it, yeah! (In some episodes) Whoo! New extended version (Seasons 6–8) We did it! (3×) Yeah! Lo hicimos! We did it! We did it! (3×) Yeah! Lo hicimos! We did it! (First adventure action) We did it! (3×) Hooray! (Second adventure action) We did it! (3×) (Third adventure action) (Fourth adventure action) We did it! (3×) Yeah! Lo hicimos! We did it! (Fifth adventure action) We did it! (3×) Hooray! (Sixth adventure action) We did it! (3×) (Seventh adventure action) (Eighth adventure action) Yeah! We did it! (3×) Yeah! Lo hicimos! We did it We did it, yeah! (In some episodes) Whoo! BlueArk version We did it! (3x) Yay! We did it! (2x) Yay! To Be Edited! (PLEASE DO NOT TOUCH) We Did It/All for One version (Dora and Friends: Into the City!) (First stanza in Return to the Rainforest) We did it together! We did it! Yeah, lo hicimos! Together! All for one! (First stanza in Dora's Rainforest Reunion) We did it together! All for one! (Common part) (First adventure action) We did it together! All for one! (Second adventure action) We did it! ¡Lo hicimos! All for one! (Third adventure action) (Fourth adventure action) Yeah! (Last stanza in Return to the Rainforest) Together, all for one That's how we got it done We helped out everyone All for one! (Last stanza in Dora's Rainforest Reunion) We did it together! All for one! We did it together! We got it done! We did it, all for one! Trivia * In the episode "Best Friends", Dora and Boots sang a special version of this song for Best Friends' Day, which was about all the things they did together from past episodes instead of what they did in this episode. Also, Dora calls this song by its name for the only time of the series. * Boots' Banana Wish is the last episode the first version of this song is featured. All later episodes will feature the newer version. * This song is not part of the Sing-Along Party Finale in Dora Rocks!, but it is still performed by the cast at the end of the party. * In [[Dora and Friends: Into the City!|''Dora and Friends: Into the City!]] episodes Return to the Rainforest and Dora's Rainforest Reunion, "All for One" and this song get combined into one, but in two different variations. * This song from the episode Save the Puppies! is used in the [[Dora the Explorer (album)|''Dora the Explorer]] CD album. * "Lo hicimos" means "We did it" in Spanish and Dora is actually the only one that says it during the song in most episodes. In some episodes, Boots, Map, Backpack or Tico say that line either on their own or with Dora. * In the foreign adaptations of this show where the second language is English, a large number of episodes have the song ending with "We did it!" in English instead of the main language of the show. Also, the English phrase "We did it" is used much more often in the song than the Spanish phrase "Lo hicimos" in the original English version. * In Rescue, Rescue, Rescue!, Dora and Boots are about to sing this song at the end of every rescue, but it gets cut off every time due to someone calling for help except the last one, the instrumentals of the song start playing but immediately cut off for a timeout because the episode is not finished and another friend needs help, there is no reason for them to sing this song earlier in this episode anyway because it is always the last song they sing at the end of every episode. * Dora and Boots only sing this song once at the end of every episode as their celebration song and never more than that. * Dora's Big Birthday Adventure is the first episode Dora and Boots sing a different version of We Did It! and will never sing the original We Did It! in later episodes from now on. * Dora and Boots begin the song by saying "We did it", except in two episodes. In Beaches, they immediately start to sing it, the part where the characters say "We did it!" is apparently cut out, and in Dora's Dance to the Rescue, King Juan el Bobo starts the song by saying "Let's dance!". * Dora and Boots always perform this song, sometimes other characters sing it with them. * This song from Little Star is featured in Dance And Sing! The Best Of Nick Jr. * This song from Save the Puppies! is featured in Dora the Explorer (album). * After Dora says "Lo hicimos" during this song, sometimes Backpack and Map say "We did it" together or sometimes one of them say it alone because Backpack doesn't always say "We did it" with Map, he sometimes says it alone without her, in Beaches, neither of them say that line because Dora and Boots along with their other friends Benny and Tico are in the water and she cannot bring them in the water, or they will get all wet and soggy. ** However, when Backpack said "We did it!" with Map, her voice was inaudible due to Map's voice being louder than hers until Season 5. * Dora and Boots never sing this song nor the Travel Song in [[Go, Diego, Go!|''Go, Diego, Go!]] because they only make minor appearances in some episodes because Diego is the host of the show and he does not sing it alone, nor with Dora and Boots if they appear in the episode, because it does not fit the plot of Go, Diego, Go!. * After Dora and Boots sing this song, the Blue Cursor is always clicking on Dora every time they finish it with a few exceptions, sometimes it would click on something else besides her or it does not click on anything at all. * In some episodes, Dora and Boots do not sing this song together, sometimes Dora travels without Boots and sings it without him whenever he's absent or if he's busy doing something else. * The ending song "Hooray! We Did It" in [[Dora and the Lost City of Gold|''Dora and the Lost City of Gold]] is an extended, dance party version based on this song, even though it is live action. Category:Songs Category:Songs used in every episode